1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pivot bearing assembly employing an anaerobic adhesive of an ultraviolet-irradiation curing type, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description the Related Art
An example of a storage device of a computer, a magnetic head 4 provided at one end of an actuator 3 supported by a pivot bearing assembly 1 is enabled to pivot over a magnetic disk 5 shown in FIG. 1, thereby storing information, and retrieving the information. The pivot bearing assembly 1 is normally supported by an upper bearing and a lower bearing (not shown) (refer to FIG. 2).
In a case of a conventional pivot bearing assembly, a thermosetting curing type adhesive is used when securing a bearing inner ring to a shaft, and securing a bearing outer ring to a housing, however, conventional methods using the thermosetting curing type adhesive had an outgas problem, generated from an uncured portion of the adhesive. Further, there is another method in order to secure these components without any concern of outgas generation wherein a press-fit is introduced. However, this method not only made precision components retain an unacceptable elastic deformation and/or retain an unacceptable creep by a stress between each of the two components but also had a problem of difficulty with applying a preload to the pivot bearing assembly at the time of assembly, resulting a low productivity including a low production yield.